A New Life
by Faith16
Summary: Completely AU! Faith comes to Sunnydale to begin her new life with her mom and grandma. Abandoned! 2/28/11
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Life pt. 1  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lcos.com  
Disclaimer: The characters of BtVS and AtS belong to Joss Whedon and company. I'm merely playing with them.  
Season/Spoilers: Totally AU  
Distribution: If you like, tell me and you can have it  
Pairing: Don't know  
Rating: Don't know  
Feedback: Please! Keeps me writing. Plus it keeps me sane (where ever that is).  
Author's Notes: Again this is totally AU and has nothing to do with the season. Just read and you'll understand (hopefully). Oh and everyone's human. And Sunnydale's not the hellmouth.  
  
  
^ It's my first day at a new school. Sunnydale is so much different than Boston. ^ "Thanks, Mom. I'll see you after school." Faith said getting out of the blue mustang.  
  
"Ok, Faith. Have a good day, and I'll see you tonight." Wendy said to her brunette daughter.  
  
"'K. Bye." Faith said shutting the door and thinking to her self. ^ Yeah see you tonight. ^ Faith walked through the door into the school. She stopped to look at the differences between her old school and this one. She slowly started walking through the crowds of people looking for the office.  
  
Not paying attention she bumped into something. "Will you watch where you're going?" A rude voice said as she pushed by. "Can you believe the losers that go to school here?" She said walking on with her group.  
  
Faith bent down to pick up her papers and mumbled to her self, "well excuse me." She finished picking up her papers and that's when she saw intense blue and thoughtful brown eyes staring at her. She smiled as she shifted and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She started walking towards them to ask for directions to the office when she was suddenly pushed towards the lockers. She didn't notice that she was on the floor until she was looking up to see those intense blue eyes staring at her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked as he lowered his hand to help her up.  
  
Faith noticed that he had a British accent taking his hand she replied, "yeah, thanks."  
  
"I'm William and this is Angelus." He said pointing to his friend.  
  
"Hi, I'm Faith." She said simply. "Umm could you tell me where the office is?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
"So you're the new girl?" Angelus asked pointing out the obvious. "We'll walk you there, so that we can get to know you."  
  
"Thanks." Faith said glad to have found someone to talk to. After her father died, she and her mom moved to Sunnydale to live with her grandmother. "So what grade are you guys in?"  
  
"I'm a sophomore and Angelus is a junior. What about you?" William asked.  
  
"I'm a sophomore." Faith said taking note of where things were.  
  
"Where did you move from?" William asked.  
  
"Boston. You?"  
  
"I'm from Ireland and William is from England." Angelus said.  
  
"Hence the accent." William laughed.  
  
Faith laughed. When the boys stopped she looked up and noticed that they were at the office. "Well thanks again." She said smiling before she turned around to walk through the doors.  
  
"Faith?" William called.  
  
"Yeah." She said turning around.  
  
"Do you want to meet us for lunch?" When she smiled he continued, "Meet us outside at the picnic benches that are out there." With that they turned and started walking away.  
  
"Guys." She called. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Angelus said.  
  
  
Lunch  
  
"Hey guys." Faith called to the two men sitting at the bench. Noticing that there was a redhead and another guy sitting with his guitar with William and Angelus.  
  
"Hey Faith." William said turning to see the unsure brunette. "Come 'ere and meet the rest of the group."  
  
"Hey, I'm Oz." The man with the guitar said.  
  
"Hi I'm Willow. Or as people call me, Red." The redhead said.  
  
"Hi, Oz, Willow. I'm Faith." She said as she sat next to William.  
  
"Well it's good to finally meet you, the boys haven't stopped talking about you." Red said smiling.  
  
"Oh really. They only met me this morning, didn't think they knew that much about me to tell." Faith said smiling feeling like apart of the group.  
  
"Well sometime I think they just like to hear themselves talk." Oz said looking up from his guitar.  
  
"What was that mate?" William asked looking at Oz with a twinkle in his eyes. "Surely, you're talking about Peaches here." William was barely out of the reach of Angelus.  
  
"You should talk." Angelus said reaching for Williams bag. He pulled out a notebook and William snatched it out of his hands. "Someone's a bit testy on his writing." Angelus grinned.  
  
"Boys stop it. I don't feel like explaining why you got into a fight today. Plus I don't feel like helping you limp to the nurses office." Willow said getting up from her place on the ground to hit both boys.  
  
"So Faith, so why'd you move to Sunnydale?" Oz asked trying to break the attention away from Angelus and William.  
  
"Well, my dad died two months ago and my mom and I moved here to live with my grandmother." Faith said calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Oz said putting down his guitar and walking towards Faith.   
  
"It's okay." Faith said noting that Oz's arm was around her shoulder.  
  
"So how do you like it here?" Willow asked sitting on the other side of Faith.  
  
"It's different, but it's nice. I miss my friends, but I'm glad that I met you all of you." Faith replied looking from Oz to Willow to Angelus and then to William.  
  
"Hey guys!" Said a new female voice. "What's up?"  
  
Turning towards the voice Faith looked up to a beautiful young brunette with waist length hair.  
  
"Dawn, hunny." Oz said walking towards his girlfriend. "This is Faith. Faith this is Dawn, my girlfriend."  
  
"Hi, Faith." Dawn said looking at the new brunette.  
  
"Hey Dawn. It's nice to meet you." Faith said smiling.  
  
{Ring!}  
  
"There's the bell. So where are you heading, Faith?" Red inquired.  
  
"I've got to go to the Library for study hall. You?" Faith replied.  
  
"I've got study hall, too." William said walking up to Faith.  
  
"I've got math with Angelus and Dawn." Red said.  
  
"I've got English, by myself as usual." Oz said catching up to the group holding Dawn's hand. "How about we all meet here after school. Are we going clubbing?"  
  
"Maybe. I hear there's this new club, on the other side of town. I was thinking about trying that." Red said.  
  
"Sounds good to me. How about you Faith?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. It depends on if my grandma lets me out." Faith said looking at the pretty brunette.  
  
"I'll walk you home after school and then I'll call everyone with the final answer." William said looking at a shocked Faith. "That is if you don't mind."  
  
"I'm game." Faith said as they split off into groups. "C-ya guys after school." She said looking to everyone.  
  
Walking into the library they saw a handsome older gentlemen. "Hey Uncle Giles." William called.  
  
"Ah, William. Glad that you could come to study hall." Rupert replied sarcastically. "Whose this?" Rupert asked pointing at the brunette next to his nephew.  
  
"Hi, I'm Faith." She said shacking his hand.  
  
"Hello, Faith. I'm Mr. Giles the librarian." He said his smile friendly and his accent thicker than that of William's. "Go ahead and take a seat and study anything that you need to. There's no talking."  
  
"Okay. Umm, do you have the text books here or is there a bookstore?" Faith asked lowering her voice.  
  
"Here, what books do you need?" Giles asked walking towards the textbook section.  
  
"I need sophomore English, an Algebra 3-4 book, biology, a second year German book, and a second year computer booklet." Faith said looking from her schedule to Mr. Giles.  
  
"Ok here you go." Mr. Giles said handing the books over to her. "Did you get your locker?" He asked wondering how she was going to carry all the books.  
  
"Yes, do you mind if I put these there?" Faith asked.  
  
"No go ahead, take William with you." He said writing something down on a piece of paper. "And take this. It's a hall pass."  
  
"Here let me take those for you Faith." William said taking the books from her.  
  
"Thanks." Faith said smiling softly.  
  
"I expect the both of you back in 20 minutes." Mr. Giles called out to them as they were going out the door.  
  
Faith and William walked in silence to her locker and were heading back to the library when out of nowhere someone called out. "William!" A female voice called out.  
  
He turned around and wished he hadn't. "What do you want?" He asked the blond girl in front of him.  
  
"No hello?" When he shook his head no she continued, "tell Angelus that I would love to go out with him again."  
  
"Keep your hands off of Angelus. Don't you know when to quit?" He angrily asked her. "I guess not. He's finally put 'is life in order and you want to ruin it. Don't think so ducks. He's finally got a real women in his life." He said remembering that Faith was there.  
  
"Don't tell me. That redhead? I could run circles around her." She said laughing. "Well never mind him. How about the two of us?" She said putting her hand on William's face.  
  
"How about not!" Faith said taking the new girls hand off of William's face. "He's mine anyways." Faith said slipping her arm between his and kissing his cheek. "So why don't you just run along." Faith said wondering where her voice came from.  
  
"Fine, let me know when she's out of the picture. C-ya William." The blond said turning and walking the other way down the hall.  
  
When she was out of sight, Faith tried to remove her hand but couldn't. She looked up at William and wondered why he wouldn't let her hand go. "William?" She asked confused.  
  
"Thanks, luv." He said leading her off arm and arm back to the library.  
  
TBC....should I?? 


	2. Humor Me

Title: A New Life pt. 2  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lcos.com  
Disclaimer: The characters of BtVS and AtS belong to Joss Whedon and company. I'm merely playing with them.  
Season/Spoilers: Totally AU, although the idea was brought up because of "Welcome to the Hellmouth"  
Distribution: If you like, tell me and you can have it  
Pairing: It looks like a definite friendship between William/Faith, Angelus/Willow and Oz/Dawn are couples.  
Rating: Looks like nothing more than a PG to a PG-13  
Feedback: Please! Keeps me writing. Plus it keeps me sane (where ever that is).  
Author's Notes: Again this is totally AU and has nothing to do with the season. Just read and you'll understand (hopefully). Oh and everyone's human. And Sunnydale's not the hellmouth.  
  
  
{The Final Bell}  
  
Thank goodness today is over. I thought Mrs. Nice was going to talk forever. Although don't be fooled by the name, or so I'm told. Walking out of class to see a pair of amused eyes staring at her she had to ask, "What are you guys staring at?"  
  
Angelus was the first to chuckle and reply, "I thought you were going to go nuts in there." He started laughing only to be hit on the arm by the shorter brunette women in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, luv. But I'm going to have to agree with Angelus here. You're face was funny." William said only to have the action taken out on Angelus focused onto him.  
  
"I didn't realize that I'd be so amusing on my first day of school. Ready to..." She started but was pushed out of the way, again. Three times in one day. What's she doing here again?  
  
"Hello, Angelus." The blond women from before purred.  
  
"Good bye." Angelus said walking away only to have the blond grab him by the arm. "What do you want Buffy?"  
  
"To talk about...." She started only to be interrupted by Faith.  
  
"He's taken, now run along to your little group." Faith said walking towards Angelus. She saw his thankful look and continued. "Besides didn't we already cover this? Move on." She finished shortly before William placed his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, ducks. Move along." William said walking between her and Angelus only taking his arm away from Faith long enough to do that simple act.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to you later, and don't for once think this is over Angelus." She called to the three peoples forms retreating.  
  
Once they were around the corner Angelus spoke, "I don't have to tell William this but I do have to thank you." He stopped them and looked into her eyes.  
  
"It's no problem. I'm glad to help, although very surprised that I found my voice." She said chuckling to herself. "I helped William out earlier, so I thought why stop there." Seeing his look of curiosity she looked at William and said, "you didn't tell him did you."  
  
"No, luv. I didn't really get the chance to talk to him before we saw you." William said.  
  
"No need to explain I know the drill. My ex-flame is trying to get me back to burn me again. Not a new issue." Angelus said with soft bitterness.  
  
"Not to over step my place in the group, but who was she?" Faith asked.  
  
"Her name is Buffy Summers, best friend of the 'may queen' of Sunnydale High Cordelia Chase." Angelus said bitterly.  
  
"Was she the one that ran into me earlier?" Faith asked walking towards her new group of friends.  
  
"The one and only." William said. "Such a same though, her boyfriend Alexander used to be kind of cool. Remember the times, Angelus?" He said getting the far off look that matched Angelus'.  
  
"That I do. See before high school, he and Willow were really good friends. That is until he met Cordelia. Nearly broke Willow's heart, luckily William and I were also her friends." Angelus spoke as if it had happened yesterday.  
  
"Well what's his loss is our gain. I'm just glad that you're over Slutty." William said coming out of his memory. He hated to see Willow hurt and when Xander chose Cordelia over her she was crushed. But if he hadn't chosen Cordelia they would never have been such good friends.  
  
Faith laughed at William's comment of Buffy, though she tended to see what he meant.  
  
"Angelus!" Willow cried.  
  
Angelus turned around just in time to see his girlfriend running up to him with tears running down her face. "Willow, what happened?" He asked when she caught up to him and ran straight into his arms.  
  
"BBBuuufffyyy." Willow tried to get out but the tears over whelmed her.  
  
But that's all that William and Faith needed to hear. They both looked at each other and walked together the way she'd come running out from. When they finally found her, took all of about five minutes, she was laughing and joking about Willow to the 'Cordetts'.  
  
Buffy turned around when someone was tapping her shoulder. She looked at a very angry William and the new girl. "What?" She asked hazel eyes challenging William's blue and Faith's hazel eyes.  
  
"What did you say to Willow?" Faith asked getting a hold of her anger.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"Come on Slutty. We know that you said something to Willow, now what the bloody 'ell was it?" William said barely holding on to his anger.  
  
"I just said that Angelus still loves me and that he'll tire of her and come back to me." Buffy snapped at them. "And you know it's true so don't deny it."  
  
"You can't honestly believe that Angelus would leave someone like Willow for you? I've known both of them for about a day and even I can see that they belong together. The only thing he feels for you is hatred." Faith said seeing anger flair up in the blond in front of her.  
  
William just looked at Faith, he was shocked that she responded this way but was happy that she was here because his anger towards the girl that hurt his best friends would have gotten the best of him.  
  
"Whatever. You don't know what we had together, besides who are you anyways? Thinking that you can talk to me that way." Buffy said looking towards Cordelia for help but noticed that she was paying all her attention towards Alexander.  
  
"The names Faith, although I don't know what business it is of yours anyway. I may not know what happened in the past but that's all it is, the past. Stop living there and stay away from Angelus and Willow or this will get ugly." With that said she turned on her heal only to feel a hand, that didn't belong to William, grab onto her arm. "Let go."  
  
The arm turned her around so that Faith was once more looking at the blond women. "What are you going to do?" She sneered at her.  
  
Seeing that Faith was going to do something that he'd wanted to do all along, he couldn't let it happen here. He retched forward and released Faith's arm from Buffy's hand and said, "Come on, pet. It isn't worth it."  
  
Faith looked at William and knew that he didn't want her to get in to trouble. She nodded and together they walked away from a very shocked Cordett.  
  
Once outside, they immediately looked for any signs of Willow and Angelus. Not seeing either person, William was the first to speak. "Ready to see if you can hang out with us tonight?"   
  
"Sure." Was all she said.  
  
He wished that he knew what she was thinking. "What's wrong, pet?" He asked stopping to look at her.  
  
She thought for a moment before speaking. "I don't know what's wrong. When I was in Boston I was the protector of all my friends, then I move here and I'm beginning it with people I don't know all that well. She's right, I don't know the situation but from what you and Angelus have told me and from the looks between him and Willow I just know that they're happy." She said looking up into his eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I hate seeing people like this. I know what it's like to date someone that wants another person that everything they say isn't towards you it's towards the other person. Lets just say a memory that I don't want to happen to Angelus or Willow." She looked up and saw understanding in the blue depths.   
  
"I know." He said bringing her into his arms. "I understand. My ex-girl Drusilla and I were dating for 2 years. We were happy until her ex moved into town last year. She called it off after she found out that he was in town. Then she dropped out of school and moved in with him and he's currently stationed in Virginia."  
  
Faith pulled away just enough to look up at him to say, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, luv. I was lucky I had friends like Angelus, Willow, Oz and Dawn." He said softly. Not wanting to let go he just held her until she giggled. "What?" He asked pulling away to look at her.  
  
"Nothing, let's head towards my house. You can meet my grandma and if you're lucky my mom." She said moving slightly so that she could still have one of his arms around her.  
  
"If I'm lucky?" He asked glad that she still wanted his arm around her.  
  
"Yep, only on rare occasions do I get to see my mom. I think she's going through denial or something. It never happened until after my dad died." She said looking up at him noticing that he wasn't that much taller than her.  
  
"What does she do to 'get' away from it all?" He asked.  
  
"She berries herself at work. After we moved here, she went out and got two jobs just so that she wouldn't have to be reminded of my dad or me. I think she sees a lot of him in me."  
  
"I know how that goes. I live with my uncle, because my parents weren't married and they didn't want me. They let my uncle adopt me and up until I was ten, my uncle let me believe that I was his son. After a while he just came out and told me, but after he did he never treated me any differently so I knew that he cared about me just like I was his son." He said happy to have his uncle always there for him.  
  
"So how long have you lived here in the States?" She asked not knowing what else to say to that story.  
  
"I've lived here since I was 11. I still miss England, but I'm happy here. I don't have anything there, except for my biological parents." He finished as his cell phone started to ring. "'Ello?" He said into the phone. He paused while the other person was talking and then said, "Sure, I'm heading over to Faith's flat but after that I can." Another pause before he moaned, "Bloody 'ell, uncle." Finally he spoke again, "fine, whatever. I'll do it. Goin' to be another long night huh?" He took the phone away from his ear and Mr. Giles yelled into it. "Calm down uncle, I'll even make dinner for you. Can I go out with the gang?" William looked at Faith and saw amusement in her eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. She started laughing and almost missed his next comment to his uncle. "Thanks, uncle. Yes I'll be 'ome at 11. 'Kay bye, Uncle." With that he hung up the phone and turned his attention back to the beautiful brunette at his side.  
  
Looking up at the man next to her, she saw the mischievous look she had to wonder what he was thinking about when all of a suddenly it hit. He started tickling her, she couldn't contain the laughter. She started tickling him back but was failing because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Say uncle." William said enjoying her laughter.  
  
"Never!" She said between giggles. After 10 minutes of the tickling her stomach was hurting and she yelled, "Uncle!"  
  
William heard the word spoken and slowly stopped his fingers from tickling her. After he stopped Faith wiped the tears off of her face and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"Don't know. 'Cause I felt like it." Just then Faith began her assault of tickling. During his assault of tickling they made it down to the grass as to not get hurt, so after he stopped she sat up and then began tickling him.  
  
He couldn't stop laughing, somehow she'd found all of his tickle spots. After a while she stopped and just looked down into his eyes, she slowly drew herself in as if his eyes had a hold of her. She stopped inches above his lips, only hesitating that once she moved the extra inches and met his lips. She almost pulled away, until she had felt one of his hands in her hair and the other on the small of her back.  
  
Just as quickly as it happened it ended. Faith wide eyed and blushing like a fool jumped off of William and reached her backpack just as William stood up and walked up to her. "Pet?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said not turning around to face him.  
  
Instead of saying something he reached out not very surprised when she jumped away from him. She turned around and spoke softly, "Thanks for a nice day, but I'd better go home. I'm sorry." She turned around and ran off towards her house.  
  
Stunned by her retreating form, he cursed softly picked up his bag and ran after her.  
  
TBC 


	3. Opps!

Title: A New Life pt. 3  
Author: Faith, Faith_Dru@lcos.com  
Disclaimer: The characters of BtVS and AtS belong to Joss Whedon and company. I'm merely playing with them.  
Season/Spoilers: Totally AU, although the idea was brought up because of "Welcome to the Hellmouth"  
Distribution: If you like, tell me and you can have it  
Pairing: It looks like a definite friendship between William/Faith, Angelus/Willow and Oz/Dawn are couples.  
Rating: Looks like nothing more than a PG to a PG-13  
Feedback: Please! Keeps me writing. Plus it keeps me sane (where ever that is).  
Author's Notes: Again this is totally AU and has nothing to do with the season. Just read and you'll understand (hopefully). Oh and everyone's human. And Sunnydale's not the hellmouth. Also I made up Faith's grandmother's name and last name.  
  
  
{At Faith's House}  
  
"Grandma I'm home!" Faith called, slightly out of breath from her run from William.  
  
"Faith, hunny how was your day?" A tall woman with dark hair and green eyes asked walking out to greet her grandchild.  
  
"It was fine, grandma." Faith said kissing her on the cheek. "Is mom here?" Faith asked walking in to the kitchen.  
  
"No, I'm afraid you're mom wont be home until late tonight. She called saying that she got stuck at the office." The older women replied. "Are you hungry? I've got dinner almost ready." She finished when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'm starving, and I'll get the door." Faith said walking out of the kitchen back to the front door. "Hello? William? What are you doing here?" She said nearly falling down after opening the door.  
  
"Hey, pet. Can I come in?" William asked hoping that she wouldn't shut the door in his face.  
  
"Grandma, I'm going outside for a sec." Faith called.  
  
"Okay, I'll get you when dinner's ready." She called back before the door closed.  
  
"What's up?" Faith asked trying to pretend nothing happened, but failing miserably.  
  
Thinking for a moment trying to choose the best words for this situation. "What happened back there?" He asked giving up looking for the correct words.  
  
Yeah, what did happen? Signing briefly before speaking she finally said, "I'm not sure. I know I shouldn't have done that but I can't take it back, not that I want to. I really like you, and look at me I'm talking way too much." Great babble in front of the guy that you find incredibly gorgeous and make a foul of yourself.  
  
Smiling his best grin he walked the extra feet between them and lowered his lips to hers. Pulling her closer after she didn't pull away, he wrapped one of his arms around her frame and the other one in her hair.  
  
The kiss would have gone on longer if the front door hadn't opened reveling Faith's grandma. Clearing her through she said, "Faith dinner's ready."  
  
Blushing like a fool, Faith replied, "Grandma this is my friend William. I met him at school today."  
  
"Hello, Mrs..." William started.  
  
"Young man you can call me Julianna." She said taking in the sight in front of her. "If you'd like you can stay for dinner." Had that said she turned and walked into the house.  
  
"Thank you." He said to the now closed door. "Shall we or should I just come by later to check on you?"  
  
Thinking for a moment she said, "I'd love to have you come in for dinner."  
  
Smiling he pulled her into a hug and followed her through the door.  
  
[After Dinner]  
  
"That was a wonderful dinner, Julianna." William said as he finished off his plate.  
  
"It was great grandma." Faith said standing up to remove the plates from the table.  
  
"Here let me help you with those." William said also standing up to clean the table up.  
  
"It's cool, I've got it." Faith said smiling.  
  
"Yes, William let her clear the table I'd like to speak to you." Julianna said handing her plate to Faith and then taking William by the arm and walking into the family room. "I hope you wont see me as being mean, William, but I'm a little concerned about what you have planned for my granddaughter." She said after sitting down on the couch.  
  
Looking in to her concerned green eyes he spoke with care, "I respect Faith for who she is. She's truly a special women and I swear that I wont do anything to hurt her."  
  
Seeing the truth in his blue eyes she responded, "Fair enough. Did you two have plans tonight?"  
  
"Well we were going to ask permission to go out with the rest of the people she met today. Also I've got to run by my flat and get dinner ready for my uncle." He said noticing that Faith was standing at the doorway.  
  
"Faith, dear. If you don't stay out too late, you may go." Julianna said. "I'll explain to your mother when she gets home."  
  
"IF she gets home. Thanks, grandma." Faith said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Well, I expect you home at 11 because it's a school night." She said returning the action on her check.  
  
"I'll have her home at 11, because my uncle's expecting me home early too." William said standing up.  
  
"Thank you William." Julianna said walking them to the door. "Faith, make sure to let me know when you get in."  
  
"Sure, grandma." Faith said hugging her as she walked out the front door.  
  
[At 10:45 pm]  
  
"I had a wonderful time." Faith said as they were walking up to the porch.  
  
"I'm glad." William said turning her to face him when they reached the front door.  
  
"Are you going to be able to make it home on time?" Faith asked worried about him getting in to trouble.  
  
"I'll be fine. Besides Uncle Giles', understand. I was walking a lovely lady home." William said grinning.  
  
Blushing at his complement she put her head on his shoulder. William put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Reluctantly pulling away Faith said, "Thanks for a wonderful evening. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"You're welcome. C-ya." He said letting her go but bringing her hand to his lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles before saying, "Good night."  
  
Faith just stood there and watched him leave. When he rounded the corner she walked into the house to find her mother sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey mom." She said walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Where have you been?" Wendy asked getting up and walking towards her daughter.  
  
"Didn't grams tell you? I went out with some friends." Faith said facing her angry mother.  
  
"And who was that boy. The one you were kissing out on the porch." Wendy questioned.  
  
"That was William. Grams met him earlier." Faith replied trying not to anger her mother further. She could smell the alcohol on her breath, it seemed that she's been drinking for hours.  
  
"And you couldn't be decent enough to bring him in to meet your mother?" Windy snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I didn't know you were home. Grams said that you would be working late." Faith calmly replied.  
  
"That's not acceptable. I don't want you going out with this boy until I meet him. Is that understood." Windy said like she was laying down the law.  
  
"Mom! You're never home, how can you meet him?" Faith said knowing she was treading in dangerous waters now. "Besides I really like him mom. He's nice and I think it'll be good for me to hang out with him." She finished before her mother walked away.  
  
"My minds made up. You will not see that boy until I meet him and his parents." Windy said reaching for her drink.  
  
"Uncle." Faith said quietly.  
  
"What?" Windy asked turning around.  
  
"He lives with his uncle who has custody for him." Faith said simply.  
  
"Still, I want to meet him and his uncle before you go out with him again. Is that understood?" Wendy questioned.  
  
"Yes, mom. I'll invite them over for dinner sometime and we can all talk and have a good time." Faith said hoping that would appease her mom.  
  
"Fine, but we'll do it next week. I'm working late every day this week." Wendy said going back to watching her TV show.  
  
"Fine. Night." Faith called as she walked up the steps to her room.  
  
"Faith dear. Could you come in here for a minute?" Julianna called.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Faith said walking into her room.  
  
"I heard what your mom said. I'll talk to her about leaving work early for one day so we can all have a family dinner, including William and his uncle." Julianna softly said.  
  
"Thanks, grams." Faith said hugging her good night. Leaving her bedroom she said, "Night grams."  
  
"Sweet dreams, sweetie." Julianna said.  
  
Walking in to her bedroom she looked around and her eyes fell on her balcony. Walking to the double doors she opened them up and went outside to enjoy the cool California night.  
  
"Psst!" A soft voice whispered.  
  
Looking around Faith's eyes hit the source of the voice. "William, what are you doing here?" She whispered loudly back to him.  
  
"Can I come up?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, but hold on a sec." Faith called back. Shutting the doors she grabbed the rope ladder and threw it over the edge of the balcony. When he reached the top she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came back because I noticed your mom's car outside and heard what she said. I couldn't leave it at that." William said hugging her.  
  
"William, what am I going to do? I can't not go out at night with you, I'd miss you too much." She said holding him closer.  
  
"It'll be okay, Faith. We'll think of something. Besides I'll see you at school everyday." William said trying to hide the hurt in his voice. He knew it was going to be hard to stay away from her after school.  
  
"How can you know that it'll be okay?" She said searching his blue eyes for some sort of answer.  
  
"I don't know how, I just know that I care way too much about you to let a little thing like this get in our way." He said placing a small kiss on her lips.  
  
Hearing her mother calling out for her she said, "You should go. I'll see you tomorrow." Trying to walk away William grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Night, Faith." He said stepping off her balcony.  
  
"Night." She said and called out, "I'll be right there mom!" When he was safe on the ground she pulled up the ladder and walked through her balcony doors locking them behind her and then walking out in to the hall. "What's up, Mom?" She said once she got to the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Grams has asked me to reconsider my decision about you not seeing William until I meet him and his uncle." She said standing up off of the couch. "I've decided that they should come over for dinner tomorrow night so that we can meet each other, because I'm sure that his uncle would like to me the parents of the girl his nephew's getting involved with."  
  
Faith couldn't believe it, she was so happy she walked towards her mother and hugged her. "Thank you mom!" Faith said excitably. "I'll make sure to ask Mr. Giles and William to dinner tomorrow night when I see them both at school." She said after breaking the hug. "We'll I'm off to bed. Got school tomorrow." Kissing her mother's cheek she said her good nights and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed.  
  
TBC 


	4. Surprise!

Title: A New Life pt. 4  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Hey Faith." Dawn said as she walked towards her.  
  
"Hey Dawn." Faith relied.  
  
"So is it true that you're mom forbids to let you see William until she meets him?" She asked being joined by Oz and Willow.  
  
"Yep, it's true. My mom was like you can't see him until next week when I have some time off. But then grams asked her to reconsider so I have to invite them over for dinner tonight." Faith said briefly wondering how they knew.  
  
"Wow, I'm glad my mom doesn't care who I see." Willow said. "In fact they're never home to care what I do."  
  
"That's got to be tough. I know that I'd be just fine with grams." Faith sounded thoughtful.  
  
"'Ello, luv." William said joining the group with Angelus right behind him.  
  
Kissing him lightly and hearing the 'aww's they pulled away. "Do you think you and Mr. Giles can make it to my house for dinner with my grumpy mother and grams?" Faith asked.  
  
"She reconsidered?" William asked surprised. When Faith nodded he continued, "Sure. I'll make sure to ask him. Anything we can bring?"  
  
"Just your appetites." Faith said beginning to walk towards first period.  
  
"You got it, luv." William said taking her hand.  
  
In Study Hall  
  
"'Ello, Uncle." William said with Faith on his arm.  
  
"Hello William, Faith." Mr. Giles said in greeting.  
  
"Mr. Giles, my mom and I were wondering if you and William would care to join us for dinner tonight." Faith asked nervously.  
  
"Is this because of last night?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said simply fearing for the worst.  
  
"I'd be delighted to. Should we bring anything?" He said unexpectedly.  
  
"No, just your appetites." She said smiling. "Oh, and I should warn the both of you. My mom tends to be blunt and she really likes to drink." She said turning to William she continued, "That's another way she gets away from it all."  
  
"It'll be okay, Julianna is really nice." William said reassuring her. At his uncle's look he continued, "She told me to call her that."  
  
"What have I taught you about respecting people?" He pointedly asked.  
  
"Never call them by their first name. I tried to call her Mrs but she kindly implied that I was to refer to her as Julianna." William said taking a seat next to Faith.  
  
"Fine, fine." Was all he said.  
  
"Mr. Giles, may I use your phone?" Faith asked.  
  
"Sure, dial 9 to get out of the school's system." He said handing her the phone.  
  
After dialing a number she waited for someone to answer. "Yes, may I please speak to Wendy Calwell?" She said into the receiver. Waiting another moment her mom picked up the phone. "Hey mom, I was wondering, did you want to meet any of more of my friends?" Listening to her mother's double-talking she just waited for the reply. "I can do that. See you tonight. Oh Mr. Giles wants to know if they need to bring anything for dinner." Another long pause. "Okay, I'll let them know. See you tonight. Bye." With that she hung up the phone and turned to face William.  
  
"My mom sends her wishes and says that you don't need to bring anything to dinner." She said taking her seat again.  
  
"What else did she say?" William asked curiously.  
  
"That she wants to meet everyone, luckily they don't have to bring their parents." She said turning to the German book she had in front of her.  
  
After School  
  
"Hey guys." Faith called out. "I'm sure William has already asked all of you if you'd like to come over for dinner."  
  
"Sure." They all agreed.  
  
"Sure." Agreed a new male voice causing Faith to turn around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She questioned surprised looking at a young brunette with brilliant green eyes.  
  
"I'm being re-located and heard that you moved here." The man explained.  
  
"Luv?" William asked.  
  
"Oh, um everyone this is my ex-boyfriend Graham. He's in the marines and I guess, as you all heard is being located here." Faith said but then continued, "Graham this is William, Angelus and his girlfriend Willow or Red as we like to call her, Dawn and her boyfriend Oz."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Graham said shaking William and Angelus' hands. "Faith can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Looking at William and back at Graham she took a deep breath and replied, "Sure. You can walk me home. I'll see everyone my house at 6." Waving good-bye and kissing William on the cheek she and Graham walked away.  
  
"So is that you're new boyfriend?" He questioned once they rounded the first corner.  
  
"You could call him that." Faith replied. "Why did you come to see me, you haven't tried to make any sort of contact since you left for boot camp." She asked slightly upset because she could be walking with William, but she was walking with her ex.  
  
"You should be the one to talk. Moving across the country with out word." Graham retorted.  
  
"Oh please!" She quipped but continued, "I just moved across country you've been gone at boot camp for a year. You had plenty of opportunities to write me, besides if you remember we didn't part good friends."  
  
"We didn't?" Graham questioned.  
  
"I'm not going to go there again." She began.  
  
"Oh are you talking about the whole Dru thing?" Graham asked and seeing her nodding he continued, "I was just so surprised to see her after so long and I was graduating and going to boot camp. I couldn't ask you to put your dating life on hold."  
  
Rolling her eyes she translated, "You didn't love me everything you said was meant for Dru. I could see it in your eyes. Plus, it would be really bad to have a junior in high school visiting you during the summer or going home to visit your younger girlfriend."  
  
"That's not it." Graham tried.  
  
"Oh now you're going to tell me that she's not here with you." Faith asked more as a statement than a question.  
  
"Well you know I wouldn't lie to you, so yes she's here. She apparently wanted to see some old friends." Graham said.  
  
Stopping at his words she looked at him and said, "You're the reason William's ex-girlfriend left him."  
  
TBC 


End file.
